


look up in the sky and there they'll be

by frohjoeman



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Afterlife, Canon Compliant, Did i make myself cry writing this? YES, Drabble, M/M, Reunion, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frohjoeman/pseuds/frohjoeman
Summary: Just a drabble about what happens when Hao Ting dies years later from old age.
Relationships: Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	look up in the sky and there they'll be

It’s cold.

And then it’s not.

His joints perpetually stiff with old age begin to shift, and suddenly he feels utterly weightless. He hasn’t been able to walk properly in about 3 years, but he can feel his feet hitting against something he can't see as he propels himself forward. Faster than he's been in a long long time.

It’s bright.

It’s too bright. He can’t see what is in front of him. Or below him. He knows he is running, but not what he is running towards. He lifts his withered hand to his glasses, willing them to let him see where he is going, but that only stops him running. Not because he is lost, and not because he is found, but because his hand is no longer his hand. Gone is the glassy skin that had turned paper thin in recent years. Gone are the freckly age spots that grew in number with the passage of time. Gone are the swollen knuckles rendered immobile from the arthritis. These weren’t his hands. These were a young mans hands.

The shock drops him to his knees, and when they collide with the ground he's shocked to find that they too are of a young mans. It’s then that he realizes the ground beneath him wasn’t invisible, but crystalline clear. If he squints he almost make out his reflection within it. And in that reflection he can see that this isn’t just any young mans body he has gotten lost in…it’s _his_.

“Xiang Hao Ting,” He hears someone call out, but he can’t bring himself to look up from his own reflection.

If his heart could still beat, it would be hammering out of his chest right now. Because he knows that voice. It’s been over 70 years since he’s heard it, but there was no mistaking it’s owner.

“Xiang Hao Ting,” He hears again, but closer this time. Impossibly close. Suddenly there is a pair of pristine white sneakers sitting beneath his line of sight. His body, however new again, moves slower than ever as he shifts his gaze up. And when he finally does…

It feels like bliss.

A lithe, tender hands cups his cheek as he stands, and it’s better than he remembered.

“Took you long enough,” Xi Gu, _his_ Yu Xi Gu, whispers with a smile.

And the dam breaks. He scoops up his lover faster than lightning. Holds him to his body like he's afraid of getting lost again, and swings him around in a moment of blind joy and desperation and _love_.

And he knows.

Finally.

He’s _home._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This series wrecked me emotionally more than any other series ever has. And as much as I hate the finale and wish to forget it ever happened, this little idea of them meeting years later in the afterlife wouldnt leave me and I had to write it. It's just a little short thing, but I do plan on writing more for them. Mostly AU so that my precious baby Xi Gu is alive and happy as he should be. Thank u for ur time. 
> 
> Also shout out to Kesha and her song Spaceship for the title.
> 
> If you'd like to talk about the show I would also love to talk about the show!! My inbox is always open and you can find me on tumblr with the same url as my username here.


End file.
